This invention relates to a non-binding quick release coiling & reeling machine, specifically to the wire, rope and cable industry.
Heretofore, mechanical coiling devices are used in numerous types of business and industry that require the operation of looping or coiling of longitudinal material from a large supply spool of material to a smaller loop or coil that can be easily dispensed or used. The preferred method is to use equipment that wraps the material around a multitude of rotating coiling arms. The arms are mounted to and positioned around a central shaft that can be rotated. A lever is included that allows coiling arms to be moved slightly towards or away from the central shaft. For the coiling operation; the lever is moved to a position that moves the coiling arms away from the central shaft, into a locking position that insures that the coiling arms will not retract towards the central shaft during the coiling operation. Locking mechanism includes metal to metal friction or passing the coiling arms through a detent position. The longitudinal material can now be coiled onto the coiling arms by rotating the central shaft. The coiling of the material around the coiling arms results in pulling the material tight around the coiling arms. This pressure increases based on several factors.                (a) Mass of the material.        (b) Friction from the supply spool.        (c) Length/number of loops of the new coil being made.        
The coiling arms operate in an expanded position and must release the coil in some manner in order for the coiled material to be removed. The standard method of release is to move the control lever to collapse the coiling arms inward toward the central shaft thereby moving the coiling arms away from the new coil. The models that use a locking mechanism relying on friction are inherently the worst as friction mechanisms easily bind and wear out thereby over time becoming increasingly difficult to engage and release.
Other coiling mechanisms employ a detent locking position that relaxes the coiling arms towards the central axis thereby relying on inward force of the material being coiled to lock the coiling arms in position for coiling. The major problem with the detent mechanism is the new coil must be slightly stretched when moving the control lever to release the coil. This may damage the coiled material as well as cause wear on the locking mechanism. These coiling devices can be found in many of the home improvement stores around the United States typically in the electrical wire department. The operation of these devices is so bad that store personnel will often mark a scale on the floor and stretch wire across the scale to determine the length to sell and then coil the wire by hand. Very inefficient and a tripping hazard in some cases. Another disadvantage of existing coiling machines is that coil stop arms are raised in front of the coiling arms. These stop arms are a hazard during the coiling operation as they could easily bump an operator during the coiling operation or entangle the material being coiled.